


The Christmas Present

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, H/D Owlpost Holiday Fest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Harry wants to get Draco the best Christmas present ever.





	The Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted January 2014 for HD-owlpost](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/64234.html)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Beta-ed by the brilliant **slashedsilver**. Prompts chosen: A baby for Christmas, choosing the perfect gift, kitten for Christmas, Mpreg, anything involving a cat, Fluff and Humor.

“Okay, I  _know_ this sweater is perfect.”  
  
“He has it in green.”  
  
“Of course he does. How about this watch?”  
  
“Too flashy.”  
  
“Okay. Not a problem yet. Oh, I know! How about  _this_ classy...”  
  
“He’s got it.”  
  
“You don’t even know what I was going to...”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. He has it.”  
  
Ginny huffed and handed the cashmere scarf back to an exhausted salesgirl before turning back to Harry. “Okay, I have to say it,” she declared. “If  _we_ were still together, you wouldn’t have this much trouble picking a gift out for me.”  
  
Harry chuckled and retaliated with a light shove. “If we were still together, you wouldn’t have met Neville, would you?”  
  
“That’s true,” Ginny grinned. “And Neville ↼ bless his heart ↼ is the  _easiest_ person to shop for. One stop at Gusteau’s Greenhouse and I’m done. And... do remind me,  _why_ are we here again?”  
  
Harry gave her another push for good measure. “Because I haven’t found a gift for Draco yet,” he retorted. “And since  _I_  was nice enough to fend off Venomous Tentaculas while you browsed through Gusteau’s finest, I suggest you shut it and help me look.”  
  
“We’ve been here for hours,” Ginny protested. “Just... take that sweater. We’ll spell it blue. He’ll never know the difference.”  
  
“Ginny!”  
  
“What? I’m improvising.”  
  
They were still bickering when they exited the high-end boutique and stepped out into Diagon Alley. Harry shivered and wrapped his scarf around his neck, bracing himself against the cold. It wasn’t snowing but there was a sharp nip in the wind. Frost crunched under his boots as he waded with Ginny through the throng of Christmas shoppers. Despondently, Harry noted that almost everyone was carting their armloads of brightly wrapped parcels as they continued their Christmas quests. And he couldn’t even find a gift Draco  _might_ like…  
  
“I just don’t get it,” Ginny complained. “Why can’t you find something he’ll like? I mean, granted there’s precious little that Malfoy likes but still.”  
  
Harry shrugged. “I just want to get him... you know,  _that_ gift. Every year, it's the same thing. I put off shopping until the last minute, run out to Diagon Alley and pick the first thing I see. And he gives me something  _amazing_.”  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. “Only you two would make a competition out of shopping for presents.”  
  
Harry was undeterred. She just didn’t get it. “Last year, he gave me a Canons autographed Quidditch set. All I got him was a scarf. A  _scarf,_ Ginny.”  
  
“As I recall, he loved that scarf.”  
  
“And how would you know that?”  
  
“You’re joking, right? He wore it on every possible occasion.  _Even_ when it clashed. Gods, he must love you.”  
  
Harry smiled to himself. Draco was brilliant like that. He had everything and somehow he still appreciated the silly gifts Harry scrounged for at the last minute. Every year, presents would come to their small flat from France and Milan and Prague and wherever else Draco had wealthy friends and relatives, but still Harry would wait... wait for the moment when Draco would open  _his_ present and his eyes would light up. He would smile, thank Harry with a kiss and tell him he loved it. And him.  _That_ was Christmas to Harry and he couldn’t imagine one without his beautiful, wonderful boyfriend.  
  
Draco deserved the perfect gift. And he was going to find it for him.   
  
“I’m not leaving here without it,” he announced. Ginny groaned and whinged, but eventually she sucked it up and rallied to the cause.  
  
“Okay, let’s think about this,” she said firmly. “What does he like? I mean,  _really_  like? What says Christmas to Draco Malfoy?”  
  
“The first snow of the season,” Harry replied promptly. Really, he didn’t even have to think about it. It was right at the top of his own Christmas list actually ↼ sitting with Draco under a blanket by a roaring fire and watching the snow drift gently to the ground, bathing the world in white. Draco’s pale skin would glow in the firelight and a smile would pull at his lips as he leaned in for a kiss.   
  
“Well, that doesn’t help,” Ginny replied. “You can’t give him snow.”  
  
“It’s not about the snow,” Harry replied with a grin. “It’s... you know, the  _feeling_. Just being with each other in that moment when... it’s everything, you know? That one time of the year when we can just be with each other and nothing else, knowing that we’ll always have that. That we’ll always be a family, and love each other. That’s really what he likes best.”   
  
_And so do I,_ he added privately.  _I wouldn’t change a thing._  
  
Ginny smiled softly. “That’s really beautiful,” she offered, squeezing his hand. And then her smile widened. “And I just thought of the perfect gift!”  
  


****

  
  
“Merry Christmas, love,” Harry murmured as he brushed his lips against Draco’s. Draco shivered slightly and Harry smiled, pulling the blanket up securely over them. Draco smiled in contentment and leaned into his shoulder.   
  
“It always is,” he said.   
  
Harry couldn’t agree more. “I wouldn’t change a thing,” he said.  
  
Draco looked up at him, his grey eyes glinting in the light of the fire. “Nothing?” he asked softly.   
  
Harry could have sworn he heard a slight edge in his voice. He brushed his fingers against Draco’s cheek, pressing a kiss to his temple in reassurance. “Nothing,” he whispered. “You’re all I’ll ever need.”  
  
Draco nodded and settled back, but he seemed a little quiet. Harry held him for a bit, running his fingers through soft blond hair. “What do you say we open our presents now?” he suggested. Perhaps a bit of holiday cheer would bring Draco’s spirits up.  
  
The blond smiled at him. “That sounds nice. Although I can’t say for sure that you’ll like my present.”  
  
Harry grinned. “You always give me the perfect present. It wouldn’t hurt if mine came out on top every now and then, you know.”  
  
“It's a competition?”   
  
“Well, that depends on whether I win or not.”  
  
Draco laughed and pushed him playfully. “Just give me my present, Potter.”  
  
_Well, here goes nothing._  Harry carefully retrieved the basket from behind the sofa. His present was still asleep, thank Merlin. Ginny had dropped her off this morning, claiming that she would never keep a pet as long as she lived. Apparently, the little thing could be quite the handful when she was awake.  
  
Carefully, he handed the basket over to Draco. “I hope you like her,” he whispered. Draco’s brow furrowed for a second. Then the little bundle stirred. A small, furry face poked out and huge, green eyes blinked sleepily at them.  
  
“Mew?”   
  
Draco gasped softly and an incredulous smile broke out on his face. Harry’s heart warmed at the sight. This moment... this was what he’d been waiting for all year.  
  
“She’s  _perfect_ ,” Draco whispered, brushing gentle fingers across the kitten’s head. She purred and her ears twitched in delight as she clambered out of her basket, bunting into Draco’s hand. Harry laughed as she meandered over and settled on the blond’s legs, gazing up at him adoringly.   
  
“You like her?” Harry asked hopefully.  
  
Draco grinned in sheer delight. “She’s so  _small_ ,” he murmured. “And white. Like the…”  
  
“The first snow of the season? I know you love that and...”  
  
The rest of his words went unsaid as Draco pulled him in for a kiss. Harry moaned and wrapped an arm around him. He only let go after the kitten issued a series of concerned  _mews_ and pawed disapprovingly at him. Draco smirked and Harry chuckled as he released him.  
  
“She thinks I’m attacking you.”  
  
“She’ll get used to it,” Draco grinned. He patted the little cat gently, calming her down with reassuring murmurs before leaning into Harry for another kiss. “I really do love her. This is the best present ever.”  
  
“I’m glad. I wanted to get you the perfect present.”  
  
“You did, Harry. She’s brilliant.”  
  
Harry smiled and pulled him closer, brushing his lips against Draco’s cheek. “So where’s my present?” He wasn’t prepared for the way Draco tensed in his arms. Harry froze and ran careful hands down his shoulders. Draco stared at him and an anxious expression flitted across his face for a split second. Harry pulled him closer at once. “What’s wrong, love?”  
  
Draco shivered and leaned into him. “It’s about your present.” He sounded so small and lost. Harry’s protective instincts surged and he wrapped an arm around Draco again, murmuring soothingly.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. It’s all right. Just... I don’t understand. What about my present?”  
  
“I don’t have it.”  
  
Oh. Harry sighed in relief. He was half considering scolding Draco for giving him such a fright, but he still looked upset. Harry smiled and kissed his head gently. “Is that all? I have  _you_ , love. I don’t need...”  
  
Draco shook his head and curled into him. “I meant... I meant I don’t have it right now,” he whispered.   
  
“So…”  
  
“I will. In about... about nine months.”  
  
“In nine…”   
  
Oh.  
  
Harry trailed off, freezing on the spot. His jaw dropped and the world spun as Draco’s words sank in slowly.  
  
Oh. Oh  _god_.   
  
He was certain he had experienced this sensation before. It was very reminiscent of being clocked by a Bludger. Several times. In the head. The blood rushed to his ears and his heart pounded as he turned to Draco, eyes wide and unblinking. “What... what are you telling me?”  
  
Draco closed his eyes, apparently steeling himself. “We’re having a baby, Harry.”  
  
Oh  _Merlin_.  
  
Whatever happened next was a bit of a blur. Harry was aware of the shock lifting gradually, only to be replaced by a joy so fierce he felt he could barely contain it. His heart surged and he felt like it might burst from the sudden rush. By the time he could separate the deluge of feelings into coherent emotions and thoughts, he was holding Draco as if he would never let go and apparently snogging the very life force out of him. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the kitten’s indignant mewing, Harry would probably have never stopped.  
  
He broke away, still holding on to Draco who gasped for breath and flopped against him, apparently too light headed to move. “A baby?” Harry asked, unable to hold the grin that broke out on his face. “We’re... we’re having a baby?”  
  
Draco blinked up at him, looking stunned but cautious. “You’re not upset? You said... you said you didn’t want things to change. I thought you might…”  
  
“Draco.” His voice was fervent and his eyes were bright as he cupped Draco’s face in his hands. “You’ve given me  _everything_. I just... I can’t believe that…”  
  
He gave up on words and kissed Draco again, trying to pour all his emotion into that one kiss so that Draco would understand. Understand that this was all Harry had ever wanted, ever dreamed of…  
  
“I love you,” he whispered fervently, placing a careful hand on Draco’s stomach. “I love you so much, Draco. And I already... love him.”  
  
Draco smiled shyly. “Or her.”  
  
“Or her,” Harry agreed. A belated thought struck him and he laughed.  
  
“What is it?”   
  
“I can’t believe you beat me to it again,” Harry chuckled. “I thought I picked the perfect present and you went and gave me the best present there is.” He pulled Draco back into his arms and kissed his forehead gently. “There’s no way I’m ever topping this one.”  
  
Draco pressed a kiss of his own to Harry’s lips. “You can try.”   
  
Harry decided that he would do just that. Until this baby came, he was going to spoil Draco rotten. And then he was going to spoil the baby rotten. It sounded like a good plan as far as Harry was concerned. There was only one thing left to do now. Sit back and enjoy the rest of his life. Harry sighed in contentment as he settled back on the cushion with Draco in his arms and the kitten resting on his leg. His hand drifted to Draco’s still flat stomach and a gasp of reverence and wonder escaped him. There was a baby in there. His baby.  _Their_ baby.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Harry,” Draco mumbled sleepily.   
  
Harry’s heart surged with affection as he stroked his hair gently. “Merry Christmas, my love.”  
  


****


End file.
